When Green Lightning Strikes
by ProperT
Summary: New Summary: Sort of RWHG and HPGW. It's about a moment after the Battle, about a week after to be more exact... Please R&R! Can sum1 be the next reviewer... Pretty Please :


Summary: A story of the funeral after tha final battle. I think the story's better than the Summary, Plaese R&R! HP, RW, HG, GW, LL!

Warning: Well it is about a funeral, so someone has obviously died. No pairings!

Disclaimer: Money i paid to use these characters: None! Money I'm making using these Characters: None! They belong to the great J.K., so Please Don't Sue Me!

When Green Lightning Strikes

Silence sweeps across the grounds again, as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley approach the podium. Through all the funerals they've attended, for other family and friends who've died, they kept their silence. The lone two. They would not even speak on the death of their greatest friend. But today, they will speak. It is his funeral. Harry's. They will, because they know he would want them too.

Hermione, sniffling and tears coming down her face, clears her throat to speak first:

"_I know most of you are here to pay your respects to Harry, and as one of his closest friends, I thank you. But I also know, some of you are here, only to hear Ron and I speak. Well you'll get your wish. I want to first start off with a story. This is a time for remembering after all. Once a while ago, at the beginning of the school year, the three of us were talking in our common room. Harry and I started to bring up the subject of Muggle phrases. Ron, having no interest went upstairs for bed. When he was gone, Harry asked "do you really believe lightning never strikes the same place twice?" I answered "I don't know, mathematically and statistically speaking, the odds are short, as long as your not tweaking the circumstances" but he cut me off. He said "well what about green lightning?" _

_I was quiet at first; honestly, I didn't have the foggiest idea what he meant for a good few moments. I guess he took my silence as thinking, because when I did respond with, a simple "I don't know", he just sort of shrugged his shoulders. We didn't say much more after that, and we both retired to bed. I put the conversation out of my memory."_

Ron who was standing beside her the whole time, rubbing her back and holding her hand, encouraged her to continue. It must have been working:

"_I skip ahead to a week ago today. The day before the last battle. Ron and I had been awake already. We had gotten used to Harry sleeping in late on Saturdays. What we hadn't got used to, was him coming down shaking and sweating as if a bucket of water had been drenched over his head. We immediately asked "what's wrong?". He said "nothing, bad dream, but do you happen to have a spare bit of parchment?" Ron and I gave each other quizzical looks. Ron answered "sure, for what?" Harry responded in part by saying " I just need to write something down". Well we gave him the parchment. And he started immediately going to work, writing and writing and writing. We left for lunch, and he didn't want any, he just continued. When we came back from lunch, there he was writing still. When dinner approached, and he was still writing, and marking out on the same ole piece of parchment, we were a little worried. As if he were reading our minds, which if you know Harry, he was terrible at legilimency- said "don't worry I'm fine, I'm almost done, I'll meet you downstairs for dinner." He didn't even look up at us. Knowing how Harry was, we left for dinner. But he showed up, as he said he would. Ron figuring it was safe to ask what he was writing spoke to him as the desert was disappearing off the table. Ron asked him "So… are you gonna tell us what that was about, what you've been writing about?" But before he could answer McGonagall was ushering us from the Hall, and as Head Girl and Ron still being a Prefect, we didn't get time for an answer. He told us "we can talk later"."_

Hermione began to sniffle again, and tears ran down her cheek. I guess Ron decided it would be best if he took over this story for a while:

"_So uh… yeah, by the time we made it back to the Common Room, Harry wasn't there. Neville told us he went to bed early. Harry had said he was tired. "Couldn't blame him" Neville said, "he looked dead on his feet". So me and Hermione just said we'll find out tomorrow. She retired for the girl's dormitories. And I headed to the boys. Harry was knocked out on his bed. I was asleep in minutes."_

I guess it was Ron's turn to feel emotional. Though he was trying his hardest not to show it. Whatever they were trying to say, I knew it would get harder from here, because everyone knows what happened from here. We were awakened in the middle of the night by McGonagall, the Death Eaters had come for Hogwarts, and Voldermort had come for Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and sort of gave silent assurances of who was going to speak next. It's as if this audience I'm sitting in, isn't here. Ron wins, if you can call it that, and continues:

"_Well, it felt like I couldn't have been asleep more than 20 minutes, turns out, it was about 3 hours, no difference really. Anyways, I heard McGonagall shouting Death Eaters are coming. I awoke scared as hell, I know my dorm mates will tell you the same. We rushed to get our clothes on. Scrambling, hurrying, we kept tripping over each other. After I finally grabbed my wand, I turned to look at Harry. He had just grabbed his. Neville, Seamus and Dean were headed out the door. We gave each other a silent nod and made for the door. As we reached it Harry stopped and turned back. I asked "what happened, did you forget something?". He said "yea". He grabbed that same parchment from the day before. "What do you need that for? Is it going to help or something?" I said to him. He simply said "yea, or something" and ran by me out the door. When we reached the common room, the whole place was up. McGonagall was barking instructions to all those 5th year and below. None were allowed to come, they would be staying safely in the castle, and no arguing about it. When they were gone, none but us 7th and those 6th years remained. Harry hurried to Hermione to give her the parchment. " He said "I need you to put this in your room." She asked him "but why, what is it?". He said "there was no time to explain, but if worst came to worst, he needed to make sure this was someplace someone could find it". I interrupted and said "Harry this is no time for games-". He said "who's playing". I wanted to know more about it, I'll admit, but Hermione just took the letter upstairs without another word. As she was coming back down, McGonagall returned. We had discussed this before hand. Everyone knew what to do. She gave anyone one last chance to back out, to step down, told them it's ok. Harry spoke and said "yea… it was one thing in practice, but it's for real now, and if you think you're not ready, now's the time" then added, with a smile of all things "I know I wouldn't, if I could trade, I like a nice quiet life"."_

Hermione gave a teary snicker. She wasn't the only one. I looked around and other people were crying as well, and some having laughed at what Ron said had teary smiles. He continued:

"_So we were off to battle, no one in Gryffindor turned their backs. It seems those in other houses did. However, those who hadn't agreed before, had shown. I'm talking of Slytherins of course. Anyways, like I said we went to fight. Everyone sort of lost track of each other after awhile. At least I know I did. And it when it was all said and done, he was laying there on the ground. He always told me how peaceful Dumbledore looked, and now I understood what he meant."_

Ron couldn't continue, he stopped and pulled his face quickly towards the podium, to block his flow of tears. Hermione rubbed his back, just as he had rubbed hers. When he finally lifted his head again, they gave each other that silent approval and she continued.

"_Well… when the shock finally wore off… well at least enough that Madame Pomprey released us, we still didn't say anything. Our first conversation didn't come until two days ago. When I couldn't hold it any longer and said, "It just isn't fair, we made away with a few scratches, and Harry didn't make it at all". I was upset. Ron, looked at me, and said "if everyone could take a few more injuries, so that Harry wouldn't have died, that would be great, but nothing is going to change it, he's gone and he's not coming back!". He started to storm away. "Don't go, please stay with me, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wished I had something left of him" I yelled. He turned around, with a look of joy on his face. I thought at first maybe I was reading it wrong, I hadn't seen many happy faces. They had started funerals of those who died, the day before. "Hermione, the letter" he said. I had no idea what he was talking about, and it must have been in my face because he responded before I did. "The paper Harry gave you, before we went to fight, where is it?" I remembered, and at once we ran back up to the castle, myself in the lead. No one said anything to us, usually running would get us into trouble, but everyone knew how sad we'd been over Harry's… Well they didn't stop us. I ran into my room, and found the parchment. Unrolling it as I made my way down the stairs. The common room was full of people, who had been staring, obviously wondering what was going on. We decided to find an empty classroom. We used the Room of Requirement; we thought it was only fitting. As we read what Harry wrote, I think I cried more than when I first saw Harry on the ground. Even Ron was having trouble holding back tears. We sat there in silence for a long time. I said, "We have to talk at his funeral". Ron looked at me; I could tell he didn't want to. I said "McGonagall's been asking us since the day after. Your family's been urging us, and the Ministry sent that pleasant little note, which you so kindly ripped up- telling us we were going to speak, and I know we said wouldn't, but it's different now, you know it is". And Ron shrugged, but spoke "Alright""_

Ron had stood himself up at some point in that little bit. They both seemed to be readying themselves. Hermione taking the OK nod from Ron began again:

"_So, now that you've heard all that, we've decided to read what Harry wrote that day. I'm sure you'll agree in the end, it makes perfect sense_.

_**I had his wild hair. So I've been told, and so I've seen. I inherited his bad vision, and yet I can see a golden snitch and get to it faster than anyone. Something else I inherited from him. James Potter, Marauder, my Father. Dead- struck by Green Lightning.**_

**_I have her green eyes, her wonderful green eyes. Which turned out to be quite important didn't it? And if you ask an old Potions Professor, who goes by the name of Horace Slughorn, he'll say I inherited her Potions brilliance. Lily Potter, Savior, my Mother. Dead- struck by Green Lightning._**

_**I told him about the Dragons. He told me about the Egg. We helped each other in the maze. Cedric Diggory. Tri-Wizard Champion, my Friend. Dead- struck by Green Lightning.**_

_**I stop to mention another, one who was locked away for a crime he didn't commit. Twice. One sentence in Azkaban. One sentence in the House he hated most. Sirius Black, Marauder, My Godfather. Dead but he escaped Green Lightning, unlike so many before him."**_

At this Hermione passed Ron the letter, she couldn't control her emotions anyways. I don't know if perhaps they planned this switch ahead of time, again they move as if we aren't even here. As I try to ignore the sniffles and cries of those around me, especially the very loud one coming from my mother, I know who's next, and that the cries will only increase. But I wonder, they still seem to have a lot left to read, so who could be after. Ron continues:

"**_Known as the Greatest Wizard to ever walk this earth, and that's a fact as far as I'm concerned. He knew things others didn't. He did things others couldn't. He had a strange sense of humor. Nitwit. Oddment. Blubber. Tweak. He believed the good in others, until his dieing breath. Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he has many accomplishments but his proudest was Headmaster, My Mentor. Dead- struck by Green Lightning._**

**_Orphaned at a young age. Didn't find out he was a wizard 'till he was 11. Hogwarts was the place that felt most like home to him. Known as the most Evil Sorcerer to ever walk this earth's surface, again, another fact, as far as I'm concerned. Responsible for the deaths of James, Lily, Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore. Killed by Harry Potter. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldermort, Dead- struck by Green Lightning."_**

Ron though visibly shaken, seemed to have drawn strength from those last few sentences, and he let Hermione finish the rest:

"**_Orphaned at a young age. Didn't find out he was a wizard till he turned 11. Hogwarts was the place that felt most like home to him. Gave his life to kill Voldermort. Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, ME. Dead- struck by Green Lightning."_**

Even I myself was now crying, as was everybody around me. If he really wrote, this the day before, then that means… he knew. Hermione was taking every ounce of energy she had to finish:

" _That's the end of what Harry dreamed, but underneath that he wrote to Ron and I:_

_**Dear Hermione and Ron,**_

**_I don't know how true this is, but if you have to read this part the maybe it was right on point. Let me explain, as I told you that day, I had a dream. In that dream, I found myself at was obviously a funeral. From the large number of people who ere there, I thought I was dreaming once again of Dumbledore's. But then something strange happened. I saw you two walk up to speak. I thought, but that isn't right, you didn't speak at Dumbledore's funeral. Then you started talking about me, as if I had died. I thought that was impossible, because I was right there watching you. But I looked down and I wasn't there. It sort of reminded me of my first time underneath my Invisibility Cloak. I was shocked, but then as you were talking, you mentioned how I wrote you a letter or something, and you were going to read what it said. So I racked my brains until I could remember every word ya'll said. I didn't know, how true the dream could be. But I thought it might be interesting to talk about in the future. Or if it was true, it would be something for you two to remember me by."_**

Hermione could no longer speak, and Ron sat her down so she could regain herself. My mother seemed to be going through the same motions. I was on the verge, but I needed to here the end of the letter, so I was silently rushing Ron to hurry up. He took her place and continued:

"**_Please don't be upset, that I didn't tell you about it when you asked me. I didn't want to worry you, and what if it was a trick of Voldermorts. I couldn't risk it. You two are the best friends anyone could have. Ron your family has treated me as if I was one of their own from the first moment I met them, and I'm eternally grateful. Ron, I know you always had your eye on it, so you can have my invisibility cloak. Hermione, I never would have made it through school without you, if you change your sense of humor a little more weird, I think you could be the next Dumbledore, and that's the highest compliment I could give anyone. Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't take your elf thing more seriously. And, I guess we know the answer to the Green Lightning Question? And to one last person who you should let read this, Ginny- I'm sorry I broke up with you. I hoped one day you'd be my wife, consider this my chance to tell you what I was too scared to say, Marry me? I know it's a little late, but there you have it! To anyone else who may read this, the only thing I would change about any of it, is that I couldn't spend more time with Ginny. I would gladly do it all over again, if it meant saving the world. You know me, as Hermione loved to put it, I have a saving people thing." _**

I'll have to finish the story from here. In case you didn't know, Ginny was the one giving you the play by play. But at the moment she's being held in Fred's, maybe George? Anyways she's being held in her brother's arms, crying out of control. Then again I didn't have my ex- just-saved-the-world boyfriend propose to me from beyond the grave!

Ron threw his head down towards the podium again, and turned towards Hermione, and they embraced as they have many times since Harry's' death. They left off the stage, not saying anything to anyone. Most people were to busy crying anyways. I saw them leave off the grounds. I didn't say anything though once people realized they had gone. Once again, they did more than anyone could have asked of them. And though physically "The Trio" (as they would come to be known for the rest of time) is gone, they'll always be three. Yes, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Started by Guest Reporter:

_Ginny Weasley_

Finished By:

_Luna Lovegood_

**The Quibbler**


End file.
